The present invention generally relates to adobe construction using a form which differs radically from all other adobe construction techniques.
The other techniques utilize pre-cast and dried adobe bricks laid up in courses with a bed of mud between them. This is similar to the traditional method of laying bricks. A great deal of time and energy as well as much breakage is involved in making these pre-cast adobes, which then remain separate entities held together only by a mud mortar.